Medical Attention
by The Amazing Ghost Musician
Summary: An incident over at the Loud household has now got Lincoln Loud in the hospital, and now Nurse Santiago has no choice but to blame Rita for being a bad parent for letting this mayhem happen. Not as long as Rita's got something to say about it Maria's face, which leaves the two no choice on how to settle this.


**_"Medical Attention"_**

 ** _Rating: M for Language and Violence_**

 ** _Summary: An incident over at the Loud household has now got Lincoln Loud in the hospital, and now Nurse Santiago has no choice but to blame Rita for being a bad parent for letting this mayhem happen. Not as long as Rita's got something to say about it Maria's face, which leaves the two no choice on how to settle this._**

 ** _Characters: Rita Loud, Maria Santiago_**

 ** _Fandom: The Loud House_**

 ** _Disclaimer: UltimateWarriorFan4Ever and myself obviously do not own any characters associated with the cartoon The Loud House. The show and the characters are owned by Nickelodeon and the creator that shall not be named at this point (knowing what kinda happened to him). Anyway, this is an idea that I (The Amazing Ghost Musician, catchy name huh), thought of as usual. And if you love catfight fics, well then, this one's obviously for you._**

"Uggggggh… where the… where the heck am I?"

Muttered a dazed Lincoln Loud as he found himself being laid on a hospital bed for perhaps the fourth time this year. Nobody had no idea why he was doing there in the first place. Better question was that why he ended up like this to begin with.

The real reason was that it was just any ordinary day for Lincoln Loud. Today was Friday and he was psyched about reading the new Ace Savvy comic that was recently released in the town's local comic book store. And the next thing anybody knew, a football the force of a Mack Truck came flying out of nowhere and nailed Lincoln right in the dome so hard, it knocked him around for a loop. And to make matters worse, Lincoln immediately ran headfirst right into Lynn Sr.'s trusty van, Vanzilla, which of course forced Lincoln to go unconscious. And the next thing he knew, he found himself laid in the hospital bed with his parents watching him with concerned looks on their faces (well all except Lynn Jr and Lynn Sr though since they weren't even here).

"Any idea where I am…?" Lincoln muttered to his mom Rita.

"You kinda suffered a little concussion from the afternoon." Rita replied.

"I did?" raised Lincoln's eyebrow.

"It seems that your sister Lynn threw a football at your face and you kinda failed to catch it in time." Lynn Sr. replied, "And you kinda hit your head on my sweet Vanzilla."

"I'd remember that, but my head's a little banged up." gulped Lincoln.

"Yeah, that's probably the case." Lynn nodded before looking at the watch, "Well, I guess I should head out then. Gotta go check to see what kid ynn Jr. got into a fight with, and whoever the kid's parent I had to talk to. The price I have to pay for the fights she's getting into…"

"Later, dad." waved Lincoln.

"Bye son, and take care!" Lynn Sr. waved back before heading out of the hospital entirely.

"Good lord!" Rita moaned to herself. "Why is it that our daughters continue to get into fights, or even cause trouble?"

Once he was gone and out, Rita was left to look after Lincoln herself.

"Hey Lincoln, you need something, honey?" She asked.

"I guess maybe the remote would be nice." Lincoln said, pointing to the remote that was sitting far away from the table.

It didn't take too long for Rita to immediately rush over to the table and grab the remote for Lincoln to snatch away from her hands. And much to Lincoln's luck, it was set on his favorite TV show, "Ace Savvy". Whenever Lincoln found himself in a tough jam or basically hurt and injured, he would always turn to his favorite superhero Ace Savvy just to lift up his spirits. He would have been excited to see him, but due to the concussion he had, Lincoln didn't feel up to it right now.

"Need anything else?" asked Rita.

"I guess I would like to be alone and nurse my head a little." Lincoln replied.

"Got it, I'll leave you alone." Rita nodded right away, therefore leaving the room in order to let her son rehabilitate his head injury.

Right after she stepped outside though, she was then approached by a nurse dressed in white, had tanned skin and had her black hair formed with a bun in her back. Rita soon looked up and found out that the nurse that was approaching her was the mother of Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago herself, Maria, who right now was looking at a clipboard and back to a concerned Rita.

"I'll tell you, your son's got himself a pretty nasty welt across his forehead." asked Nurse Santiago.

"Yeah, I gotta remind myself to ground Lynn Jr. for a month as soon as I get home." Rita said, rolling her eyes from that incident.

"I swear, I don't know why his sisters cause a ruckus near him." shook Maria's head.

"I have no idea why my daughters do any of the things that everybody in town says they do." Rita replied. "My husband and I believe that they can handle their own stuff, and then they go ahead and do horrible things like this."

"Have you ever thought of taking control of them?" suggested Nurse Santiago.

"I thought of doing so, but my daughters insist they can take responsibility for what they do." Rita said, defending her own daughters again.

"I wouldn't say the same about your daughter Lynn though." Maria shook her head, "If you need to know why I'm bringing her up, she still owes me $300 bucks for my windows that she broke with her baseball, $100 for breaking one of my tail-lights with her hockey puck, and not to mention $150 dollars to pay for the broken nose my son suffered because a basketball came flying in and smashed his face. So in reality, your daughter owes me $550 bucks."

"I understand, and I will make sure you will have the money by the end of this month." Rita nodded in an understanding way.

"I hope so, otherwise your daughter Lynn will have to pay up again." Maria nodded out as well in a serious tone.

Rolling her eyes out wearessly, Rita moaned, "Like I said, what happened was nothing more than an accident, that's all."

"You mean like that 'accident' all of us suffered when your daughter Luna went her amp high to 16 and immediately broke ALL OUR windows because of the sound?" Nurse Santiago replied, bringing out the little sound barrier incident that recently happened in their neighborhood a week ago.

"I remember," Rita nodded, "I asked her to keep it quiet the next time she practiced her guitar in the living room."

Nurse Santiago soon shook her head at this, once again focusing on the subject as possible.

"That wasn't the point, Rita." Maria added, "She nearly broke every window around the neighborhood, plus she got every single neighbor, including ME, my son, and my daughter deaf for a good week!"

"Once again, I'm sorry she did that." sigh a defeated Rita.

"Sorry? My ears bled for hours!" snapped the Nurse herself.

"Like I said, Luna just didn't know better." Rita shrugged out, forcing Nurse Santiago to roll her eyes in response.

"What about another one of your daughters, Luan?" Nurse Santiago pointed out.

"Well, I don't know what Luan did wrong." replied Rita.

"She nearly burned my backyard apart!" said Nurse Santiago with a glare.

"It was an accident, I keep telling you that." Rita replied again, glaring at the nurse as well. "I don't know why Luan takes her pranks too far, I really don't.

"You should be lucky my yard was still standing after that little incident." Nurse Santiago said angrily.

"So Luan accidentally lit that Happy Birthday CJ banner on fire. It was an honest mistake." Rita explained clearly, which Maria was NOT buying at all.

"No, that's not an honest mistake." Nurse Santiago said shaking her head, "The honest mistake is how you aren't controlling your kids properly!"

"Look Maria, you might be a mom of your own, but you don't know what the hell it's like to raise 11 kids." Rita pointed out.

"I understand that Rita, but you and your husband still need to be setting a better example for your daughters. Their uncontrollable behavior is the reason why your son ended up here right now." Nurse Santiago reminded her. "This is because you and your husband Lynn Sr. failed to teach your daughters how to be good, and now they're causing trouble all around Royal Woods because of you."

Their confrontation soon turned personal than ever once Rita got close up to Maria, and decided to poke her finger right at her chest, saying with defensive malice, "Don't you DARE tell me how to control my children. They will learn better than this, I promise you."

Maria got a little angry and rolled her eyes. "Really Rita? Then tell me, why is it that all your kids have been banned from almost every place in town?"

"Sometimes they don't think straight, okay?" Rita clearly explained, "Maybe they do make mistakes once in a while, but they manage to move on and decide to do right from what they done in the past."

"I doubt that, Rita." Maria replied in a stern voice. "You can say that you're daughters move on from their mistakes, but here's the truth: Your daughters made a lot of bad choices. Sure they say that they've moved on and learned from their mistakes, but then they just toss their morals aside and do the same mistakes over and over again. The way they're all acting, your 9 daughters (expect Lily) don't seem to learn anything at all."

"Excuse me, how dare you point out any of my daughters mistakes?" Rita glared angrily. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"An actual mother who actually knows how to control HER kids, unlike a bad mother like you." Maria scowled back, which only made Rita even more pissed off.

"I'm a bad mother, huh?" Rita raised her voice. "I wouldn't say the same about your kids though, like your son. The last two weeks, our phone bill got around $1,000 all because my daughter Lori and your son spent their butts texting each other non-stop. Why didn't you call him out on that?! Incase you don't notice, your son Bobby makes trouble of his own"

This statement of course caused Maria to get even angrier herself. "Is that so, Rita? I'll have you know that my son doesn't text her as much as Lori texts him. If anybody is responsible for your phone bill, it's your oldest daughter that does this."

"Yeah, but why didn't YOU?" Rita shouted with a poke to Maria's chest.

"Because my son knows how to take a break from his phone, unlike your daughter whose attached to that phone of hers, like the Text-a-holic that she is and you know it." Maria shouted back while smacking Rita's hand away.

The blonde immediately gasped and shouted back, "Don't… you… dare smack my hand away."

"Then don't be poking me…" Nurse Santiago gritted her teeth.

"I will poke you whenever I see fit, nurse." Rita snapped right back.

"Oh yeah, well I'll smack your hand whenever I feel like it." Maria said to Rita's face.

This tension grew so hate-filled for the both of them that it could be cut with an entire knife. Neither Rita or Maria knew that this confrontation wasn't gonna be left without any kind of solution. They were spending these several seconds staring each other down like two dangerous outlaws in a deadly Wild West shootout, but eventually, Rita did manage to come up with a solution of her own not too long ago.

"You wanna make this personal now? Because trust me, you don't WANT TO." The blonde said, threatening the nurse right in the face.

Maria knew that Rita was right since they were in a hospital (which is also Maria's working environment). So it was very fitting herself that Maria knew what to do here in this situation.

"Oh, I want to." Nurse Santiago growled, "My shift is almost done for the day, so let's take this outside. And I will show how PERSONAL I will get."

"FINE!" Rita shouted as she left the entire hallway, leaving Maria to look after Lincoln for the afternoon (luckily, Lincoln didn't hear anything since he was in a soundproof hospital room).

10 minutes later, right around 4:00…

Rita was standing outside of the hospital, obviously somewhere in the alley area of the building where Lincoln was recuperating inside. She walked back and forth repeatedly, honestly waiting for Nurse Santiago to show up and take her lumps like a real woman. Rita was thinking of how many ways she could hurt Maria, which of course, those thoughts were on the inside since Rita wanted to keep those ways a secret until their upcoming confrontation.

Yet still, Rita still found herself walking back and forth, waiting endlessly for the nurse's arrival much to her distaste. Maria definitely watched her from the backdoor, waiting for Rita to strike right away from the front. While Lincoln's mom waited with anticipation, Nurse Santiago felt her phone buzz right away (which she set it to vibrate since Rita didn't want to hear the ringtone from inside the hospital), forcing her to dig the cell phone up from her pocket and answer it right away, revealing the caller to be Maria's own son, Bobby.

"Hello, son." Nurse Santiago said on the phone.

"Hey mom, just wanted to call you to see what's going on for dinner." said Bobby. "I see there's not much in the fridge from where I'm looking at."

"Yeah about that, I'm gonna be home late because I have to work late (she doesn't really mean that). Anyway, you and Ronnie Anne make yourself at home and order yourself a pizza. That'll be your dinner for tonight." Maria spoke back.

"Sweet!" Bobby ecstatically shouted on the phone.

"Yeah, I'll grab myself something to eat while I'm at it. Anyway, I'll be coming home late, so goodbye Bobby. Love you!" Nurse Santiago said to her son before the two hung up altogether.

Once she put the phone right back up, Nurse Santiago looked back up to the back door window where Rita was awaiting her arrival like the endless loon that she was being.

"Hmmmmm, maybe I'll surprise her…" Maria thought to herself as she left the hallway.

Outside the hospital alley though, Rita grew a very long groan knowing how impatient she was now becoming due to her waiting for Maria to show up.

"Uggggh, I'm getting so sick of this!" Rita growled out herself, "What in the hell's taking her so long to get out of that stupid hospital? I swear, looking at a painting is more entertaining than thi-"

She would never finish that sentence as all of a sudden…

*BAAAAAAAM!*

Maria Santiago immediately tackled her right out of nowhere once Rita had finally turned right around. It was clear that the nurse had decided to make her appearance in the form of a surprise attack. And it worked wonders, leaving Maria pinning Rita's wrists on the floor while the blonde mother struggled to break free.

"What the… what the hell's your problem attacking me like that?!" Rita shouted.

"You think I'd be stupid and enter through the back door where you'd strike me first?!" Maria raised her eyebrow, "C'mon, I'm not that stupid unlike you!"

Before Rita could say anything, Maria immediately went on the attack, striking Rita in the face with two hard forearms before Rita immediately countered and monkey flipped Maria right on her back. With the nurse standing up on her own two feet, Rita got right back up and tackled Maria right back, therefore leaving Nurse Santiago right on the bottom while Rita found herself pinning Maria's entire body on top.

"Huh, who's the stupid one now?" asked Rita.

Before Maria could answer though, she managed to counter with just a rake to the eyes, which managed to blind Rita for a good millisecond. Rita tried her best to restore her vision, but Maria immediately said 'no' to that once the nurse threw Rita right to a big garbage can, knocking her out for the time being. Maria tried to approach her just to get her hands on Rita once more, but Rita immediately kicked her in the leg and then swept her feet right away, sending Maria crashing down on the floor. This caused the Latino nurse to moan in pain while Rita immediately got back up on her feet.

"You wanna play dirty, huh?" Rita asked the nurse before chuckling, "Ohhh, we'll play dirty, alright!"

Maria attempted to get on her knees which brought enough time for Rita to use her perfect hand to strip the upper body away from the nurse, which now left Maria in nothing more than a lacy bra. As much as she wanted to cover herself, Maria couldn't have time to as Rita immediately used the nurse's blouse as a rope in order to wrap it around the neck of one Ms. Maria Santiago. The nurse felt her face go blue as the blouse began to tighten per second, now making it much more impossible for Maria to escape.

Or did she? Maria managed to get dirty herself by running towards the big trash bin with Rita following suit. Once the nurse ducked down, she sent Rita's head crashing into the bin, knocking herself out in the process. The move managed to get Rita's head looping everywhere right at the same time the nurse took the chance to recover from the excruciating chokehold.

Just to make things even against Rita, Nurse Santiago decided to strip Rita's buttoned up t-shirt off, therefore exposing her white lacy bra out in the open. While Rita got to her knees, Maria went on the strike by wrapping the shirt all around the blonde's head and suffocating her half to death without any hole to breathe in. It was clear from that fight that Nurse Santiago had the upper hand in this battle. Rita could feel her eyes and her oxygen fading fast, forcing Maria to smirk as an insult to injury.

"Give up now?" said the nurse.

Unfortunately for the nurse, Rita didn't know the meaning of the word 'give up'. She managed to use every ounce of strength she had again by kicking the nurse between the legs from behind, forcing Maria to finally let go of a near-conscious Rita in order to rehabilitate her nearly bruised crotch. But as much as Rita wanted to recover though, she was highly focused on beating the crap out of the nurse. And she did just that with a huge tackle right to the floor. But Rita wasn't done just yet. She immediately grabbed Maria right by the neck and lifted her head up, only for Rita to strike her with a barrage of slaps, both by the front and in backhand form.

"Is that good enough for you?" Rita said right before shouting, "IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!"

Before Maria could respond though, the nurse managed to fight back by grabbing Rita by her head and giving her a massive headbutt to the face, knocking Rita off of her and onto her back. Maria then took her opportunity and jumped on top of her opponent, getting the upper hand by sending her forearm right to Rita's entire face. However, one single forearm shot soon turned to multiple shots, now making Rita's face black and blue altogether. Every one of those blows almost felt like the speed of an entire bullet being shot out inside a double-barrel shotgun.

"How do you like me now, BITCH?" Maria shouted back.

"Unnnnnnh… screw… you!" yelled Rita, who immediately struck back by scratching Maria right in the face!

"AGGGGGH!" screamed the nurse, who held her entire face in intense pain.

Once Maria quickly stood up, Rita decided to change things in her tide by stripping off the skirt that the nurse once wore and covered Maria's entire face and hands altogether (take note that her hands was still attached to her face). Then Rita used part of the cloth and spun it around just to make it look like Maria was wearing an entire blindfold. With Maria's entire face blinded, Rita then took that single piece of cloth and dragged Maria to the point where the blonde threw the nurse into the same big blue bin that Maria threw Rita into. The nurse found herself knocked out from the attack while Rita had more fighting words to say to her opponent.

"Aw, what's the matter, you can't see with your filthy hands across your face?!" Rita spoke with feigned compassion before saying with emotionless malice, "Well let me help ya out!"

Just to finally give Maria a spiteful chance, Rita took the skirt right off the nurse's entire head, forcing Nurse Santiago to breathe a bit. However, it was then that Rita decided to use the same skirt and wrap it around Maria's neck in a huge Camel Clutch hold! Just to make things harder for the nurse, Rita immediately sat her hips all across Maria's back, therefore compressing the hold to the point where the nurse's back was being arched painfully.

The hold however didn't last long as Maria managed to use her strength and send Rita face-first into the wall, knocking her out yet again and down to the ground. The nurse managed to get back to her feet and immediately looked down to Rita's entire pants for some reason.

"Ah, what do you know… your pants… are getting a little stained up…" Maria spoke between breaths, "Let me… take care of that…!"

Once the nurse got her breath down, Maria immediately took her hands to good use and strip Rita off her pants, revealing her white lacy underwear for the nurse to see. As aroused she would be to a sight like this, that wasn't what she was focused on. She was focused on making Rita her bitch by using the blonde's pants as a whip, lashing Rita's entire back with the force of a samurai sword. She wasn't done yet as Maria once again whipped Rita with the deadly denim itself, turning the blonde into a personal whip toy. The impact from the whipping caused Rita to scream in pain.

"Doesn't feel so comfortable now, don't it?" asked Maria, who threatened to whip Rita once again.

Before she could do such thing though, Rita once again tripped Maria right by the legs using her own feet, forcing the nurse to drop the pants right away. The blonde immediately saw her own pair of pants draped on the ground, which gave way for an opportunity to do some intense whipping of her own. With Maria down on her knees and down on the ground, the blonde grabbed her own jeans and dared the nurse to get right back up to her feet...

But just before Rita could do so, Maria ran in with a BIG low blow straight between the blonde's legs. This of course lost Rita any chance for retaliation as the blonde mother found herself holding onto her crotch in intense pain. The painful impact caused Rita to fall to her knees and give Maria a chance to get back up to her feet, taking her big chance to strike. And she struck big as Maria leapt all over Rita by using her hips to sit all across her face as a way to suffocate her out of pure submission. The way those cheeks of hers were basically smothering Rita's face made it impossible for her to breathe or see. There was not one ounce of oxygen for Rita to get from this sufferable maneuver.

"If you know what's best for you, then give up now!" Maria shouted down to a suffocated Rita, "Don't make it get any worse for you than it already is!"

Rita was coming DANGEROUSLY close to passing out with each second passing away one at a time.

However, Rita managed to find her way out by using her claws to immediately slash a good portion of the nurse's buttocks, forcing Maria to scream like a vicious stray cat!

"AAAAAAAAGH!" She screamed out.

The pain Maria suffered from the scratches on her ass made the Nurse roll off of Rita, giving the blonde mom a chance to breathe. Once she did, Rita decided to get even against her by pinning her body on top of Maria's and trapping her entire chest all across the nurse's face, blinding Maria and muffling out her painful screams so that not even one soul at all could hear her. Just like what Rita suffered, there was not one ounce of oxygen that Maria could find in order to breathe from this chest smothering. Rita smirked down to her victim as much as she could, now getting the momentum back from this fight.

"Suffocate me, will ya slut?" shouted Rita. "We'll see who's laughing when my chest shows your face who's boss!"

Rita managed to suffocate her for a good few seconds before Maria managed to reach up to the blonde's hair and started pulling on some of it with both of her hands. The feeling forced Rita's entire chest off of the nurse's entire face, which led Maria to reach up to Rita's entire neck and choke her long enough for Rita to be turned over on her back. This time, Nurse Santiago was now on top and Rita found herself on the bottom. Maria then used her hands to press her thumbs down on Rita's neck, choking her instantly.

"Ready to go night-night yet?!" Maria hissed out of anger.

"Aghhhh… uhhhh… gasp…ahhhhhhhhhhh…" croaked a defenseless Rita.

"Sorry, I didn't quite understand you? What are you gonna say?" Maria shouted even more, choking Rita even more harder than usual.

This feeling immediately caused Rita's face to turn into a bluish shade of purple, indicating that the nurse's hold on her was more tight and deadly. Just as Rita was ready to faint, she managed to escape YET AGAIN from Maria's deadly hands as she used her fingers to press them right into Maria's entire eyes, forcing the nurse right off of her instantly.

"AGGGH, MY EYES!" shrieked Nurse Santiago, covering her eyes with her hands and letting go of Rita's throat.

Rita managed to get up right away, although she was now barely standing up due to the intense pain she was now experiencing from this fight so far. After shaking off a bit of the nerves, Rita looked at the nurse with even more malice surrounding her face.

"What… I was gonna say is… NO!" Rita shouted as she punched Maria right in the back of the head, knocking her down with a vicious back attack.

With the nurse's face being covered by the cold hard ground, Rita used every part of her intense rage by sitting down on Maria's back and clipping her right in the back of the head with more punches. Although those blows were now getting repeatable as they were, knocking the brain inside Maria's entire skull back and forth in response.

"GIVE… UP… NOW!" The blonde shouted between each blow.

Before Maria could reply though, she immediately fought back just by sliding under like a snake and tripping Rita right on her face, now sending the blonde's entire kisser right by the ground. Knowing the damage that Rita had done to her, Nurse Santiago had finally decided to get even and return the favor by taking her entire skirt that Rita had ripped off and sat on her back.

She wrapped the rolled up skirt all across Rita's neck and connected with a Camel Clutch of her own, but this time just to make sure she didn't escape at all, Maria managed to arch Rita's entire back while at the same time the nurse immediately wrapped her legs around Rita's entire stomach in a rear naked form (the same move that Rusev had done to Zack Ryder in the 7/11/16 edition of WWE RAW). Maria had her trapped good like an inescapable octopus trapping her victim right with no place to go. This time, it was now more tight and now more effective to the point that the color around Rita's face now started to change from a bluish-shade of purple to especially a darker shade of purple, indicating that the hold was now much tighter and tighter than ever. Rita tried her best to escape, but the hold was too tight for her to escape. It was clearly no use.

"I've had enough of this… I've had enough of you…" The nurse whispered maliciously, "Now I'm gonna end this, like it or NOT!"

"ACCCCCCCK… UUUUUUH… UGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAH…!" Rita violently gagged.

It was clear from that statement alone that it was definitely the end for Rita Loud herself. She felt her eyes going numb from her, coming this dangerously close to blacking out on her entirely. Rita attempted to pull the skirt off her neck as an attempt to escape, but the strangulation became way too tight for Rita to fight back. It was only a matter of time before Rita felt her limbs go out on her.

Rita did her best to fight back and break free from her control, but she just could not find a way out.

As Rita's entire limbs limped to the ground, so did Rita herself as she immediately blacked out from the entire hold, now forcing Maria Santiago to finally break out of the hold. With Rita's entire face facefirst on the cold hard unforgiving floor, the nurse finally got off of her just to shove her victory straight down a fallen Rita's throat.

"That'll teach you… what happens when you don't take my advice... like you're supposed to…" Nurse Santiago replied while catching her breath. It was clear that this fight took a lot out of them than expected. "Maybe you'll learn to step up and be a better mother to your children."

As much as she loved to see Rita passed out and unconscious, Maria felt like she needed to wake her up the hard way. And she found it in the form of a water hose that was lying somewhere around the alley. But before Maria could wake up her fallen opponent, she rips off Rita's bra and panties from her body, leaving her body bare naked for her to witness. The nurse proceeded to drag Rita's broken body right next to the hose where Maria immediately turned the water on. From there, a rush of cold water burst out of the hose and sprayed Rita all across the face, waking her right up from her defeated sleep.

"Wha… what happened?" asked Rita.

Maria didn't answer her at all.

Instead, she responded by scratching and clawing Rita's chest to the point where she screamed mercilessly! The pain felt so intense that Rita immediately covered herself from the impact.

"AGGGGGH! YOU DAMN BITCH!" The blonde shouted.

"Maybe, but I sure as hell hit like ONE!" Maria said with a hard right to the face.

Once again, Rita had fallen unconscious from the attack, which gave Maria enough time for her hands to unleash a whole lot of pain across Rita's legs. And she did it in the form of an achilles lock by twisting Rita's left leg to the side, forcing the blonde mother to scream out of pain once more. To make things more difficult, Maria flipped onto herself on her back and flipped Rita onto her torso. At that time, Maria started twisting Rita's left leg, making the blonde mom scream in pain and agony.

"AAAAAAAAAH! MY GOD IT HURTS!" shrieked Rita.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, GOD DAMN IT!" The nurse shouted as she slammed her leg right across Rita's entire back. "Now how about I twist your whole leg around till it snaps?!"

"Please no, please no!" Rita shook her head, begging Maria not to do it.

Begging unfortunately, wasn't gonna help Rita out as Maria twisted her left leg right to the side, twisting it as hard as she ever could while Rita screamed more in agony!

"AAAAAAAH! MY LEG! YOU'RE BREAKING MY LEG!" The blonde mom screamed as she started tapping out.

"TAP OUT ALL YOU FUCKING WANT, WHORE! I'LL STOP WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT!" Maria shouted back, twisting her leg even more.

All of a sudden…

*SNAP!*

The leg bone immediately snapped, forcing Rita to scream so loud that it was now breaking the entire sound barrier.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rita heavily cried out in pain.

"How do you like that, bitch?!" Maria shouted with pure anger, not even showing mercy to a helpless Rita.

"NO MORE! PLEASE, NO MORE!" Rita begged as she held her newly-broken left leg.

Once again, begging was useless, even when she was crying out to Maria out of pure mercy. The nurse wasn't done with Rita just yet as she immediately found a pair of rusty tongs lying inside the blue trash bin (luckily it wasn't stained with garbage juice and all). With so many ruthless thoughts spreading the nurse's brain, Maria brought out the tongs and approached Rita, who right now was doing her best to drag her own body away from her.

"NO! STAY AWAY!" The blonde pleaded.

"Hold still for the nurse, okay?!" gritted Maria's teeth as opened up the tongs.

Without any warning or caution at all, Maria lunged right at Rita's crotch and immediately grabbed the swimsuit region with the rusty tongs, squeezing them painfully just to hear Rita scream once more.

"AGGGGGGGGGH!" She yelped out in response.

"How does it feel?" Maria gritted her teeth before shouting, "HOW DOES IT FEEL?!"

"IT HURTS!" cried out Rita, who right now was feeling the excruciating pain of her nude groin being clamped on by the rusty metal tongs.

Somehow, Rita's screaming started becoming an earache around the nurse's ears, which forced Maria to drop the tongs and hold onto her ears just to drown out the noise. Hissing out of pure anger, Maria decided to do something about it.

With Rita still screaming in total pain, the nurse decided to hop on top of her and bury her entire plump chest all around the blonde mother's face, leaving her stuffed and suffocated around Maria's entire cleavage. It proved to be quite the effective maneuver for Maria as the momentum of her chest immediately pressed down all around Rita's entire head, making her impossible to breathe in response.

"Scream in my ear, will ya?" Maria said right to Rita's stuffed face, "Try screaming for help now, slut!"

The way Maria was stuffing her plump cleavage around her face, it was becoming impossible for Rita to do just that. With every second that was passing, it was being more likely for Rita to run out of air due to the intense suffocation. The blonde mother tried tapping for her life while hoping that Maria would let her go like that, but even with all that tapping that Rita was doing, it would not persuade the nurse at all. As much fun as Maria found this to be, she quickly grew tired of it fast enough and thought of what to do with Rita next.

The blonde tried to reply only for Maria to immediately suffocate her again, but this time, she was now using her entire bare tan-colored bottom to do the job. In Rita's POV, this was now being worse for her than expected as the mass of Maria's entire rear was compressing her entire skull and brain combined. It was like being trapped in an untrappable sleeper hold, only except that it was twice than deadly. There was not even one ounce of air that Rita could actually breathe in as a matter of fact.

"Think you've got the best booty, eh?" The nurse scoffed, "Trust me, your big flat ass don't compare to my supple bottom!"

Once she continued to smother Rita with her bare bubble butt bottom, Maria looked over to see a very surprising sight occur right between the blonde's entire legs. It was the sight of her tight small womanhood being wet from out of nowhere. Maria was quite shocked and stunned. Could it be from all of that crotch grabbing that Maria did with those metal tongs of hers? No, it couldn't be. There was no way Rita would've been aroused from something so painful like this.

But surprisingly, Maria was quite fascinated by this incredible display. She was fascinated so much that the nurse finally decided to show mercy for once and get herself off of Rita.

The blonde got the time to catch her breath before speaking out to Maria, "Oh, thank goodness…"

"Who said you were getting off that easy?!" Maria asked, staring Rita down to her face.

Rita was about to say a word before all of a sudden…

*SMASH!*

Maria immediately dropped her knee right onto Rita's entire nose, breaking it instantly on the first attempt!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" screamed Rita as she held onto her nose in intense pain, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"I just wanted to do that so you know that I wanted to mess with your ass!" smirked Maria. "Now it's time for me to mess with something else! But first..."

Maria soon cut Rita off again from talking by using every ounce of her muscular thighs to crush her entire head and neck combined, therefore crushing every part of her neck tendons combined. And did she use those thighs to good use, cracking Rita's neck from left to right. The blonde would have likely screamed at this kind of impact, but knowing how strong Maria's entire thighs were at crushing her entire skull, she couldn't find the pressure to do so. This was a huge fight that Rita struggled to survive, let alone win under the position that she suddenly found herself in.

The nurse soon turned back her attention to Rita's shapely pink vaginal lips which at the point was now oozing with such arousal. A smirk was plastered around Maria's entire face, licking her lips in quite a hungry way yet possible. While her legs still continued to crank the hell out of Rita, Maria's hands immediately went right to work on the blonde's ripe womanhood by massaging it into sweet little tiny circles just to get the blonde mother going. Rita couldn't moan one bit due to her entire head and neck being crunched all around like a vice grip, but Maria knew she was enjoying it despite the pain that Rita found herself in.

"You like that, huh bitch?!" Maria asked her.

"UGGGGGGGGGGGH! ACCCCCCCCCCCK!" croaked Rita.

"What's that?" The nurse said with her hand straight to her ear, "You want me to make it harder?! Well, okay then!"

The massaging that Rita felt between her legs were now getting furious as it was as Maria now managed to use her hand once again to spread and rub more of the blonde's everloving clit. For Rita, her womanhood was now getting a little sore due to the harsh rubbing that Maria was now unleashing on her. Oh, and not to mention the part that her neck was still being cranked, crushed and sprained all over as well. It was making it hard for her to both breathe yet moan as well once her legs started to spazz out from the intense wave of pleasure that Rita was suffering right now. With the speed that Maria's hands was going, it was now becoming mighty clear for Rita that this intense pleasure that she was now feeling was about to overtake her.

"GUH! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rita croaked again from the necklock. ("Oh, dear… I think I'm…!)

Without any warning, Rita's entire mouth was muffled altogether as a huge burst full of her vaginal juices began to splurt out a big wave out of her entire clit, forcing Maria to watch the entire stream like a full out masterpiece. The rubbing that the nurse gave her proved to be way too much for the blonde to handle, yet alone endure. Yet, the only thing Rita was still enduring was the excruciating facial pain that Maria was giving her due to the nurse's strong thighs and legs. It would take her only another good minute before Maria got tired of this position and let Rita go right away in order to catch her breath, yet barely due to the damage her neck took.

"Had enough yet, you big baby?" Maria spoke with a scowl.

"My… my neck… my neck hurts…" Rita replied, sounding so much like a second-hand smoker.

"Looks like it's a NO from me!" The nurse raged out again as she rushed right over to Rita's neck and pressed her legs down again, yet only this time, Maria was now using her brilliant calf muscles to crank the rest of Rita's entire neck into a figure 4 headscissors.

This was a perfect image that Maria enjoyed. The sight of a helpless, defenseless Rita being beaten and tortured both mentally and physically flat on her entire stomach while being choked heavily thanks to Maria's entire calf muscles/legs. While she did enjoy that image, Maria looked to her shoulder and saw that the blonde's entire shapely bare butt was being displayed out on the open for the nurse to see. The image of that now gave Maria more dangerous urges on what to do next to her in return.

"Well, looks like I can't let your ass go unpunished then!" scowled Maria as she pressed her calf muscles onto Rita's neck even more to the point where it was now making it hard for the blonde mother to say at least a word, let alone one croak.

The nurse immediately used the power of her entire hands to spank and slap Rita's entire buttock with the force and speed of an attacking cheetah. Once again, an adrenaline of pain was sent shooting up inside Rita, who right now was screaming in her mind telling Maria to stop right now and spare her. Even so, Rita's thoughts was not enough for Maria to stop at all. She kept on spanking her and spanking her until the blonde's curvy ass was now left stained with nothing more than scars and scratches from Maria's entire hand marks. The choking was now proving a lot more deadly than the spanking altogether as the intense excruciating pain from Rita's neck started to subside, now making the blonde's face a purplish red. Her face wasn't looking very pretty at all. She was suffocating so much, it looked more like Arnold Schwarzenegger's face from Total Recall without any oxygen. It wasn't long before Maria would squeeze her so much, Rita's eyes would come this close to popping out. However, the nurse wasn't planning to do that to her at all. She wanted to make Rita live a little bit in order to do more damage to her by any means necessary.

"I'm doing this for your own good, bitch." Maria replied, "Consider this as a fucking punishment, you hear me?"

"Ouuuuuagggggggh…" Rita said, managing to utter out one single suffocating croak all along.

Once again, everything around Rita started to turn pitch black. Her entire arms and legs were growing limp, her brain was losing blood from all of the compression, and every last part of her oxygen was getting rid of her like a bad disease. Maria looked over her helpless face and smirked out at the damage that she caused out of Rita's poor helpless face. The kind of face that would make Rita's daughter Lily scared out of her poor little mind whenever she now has to look at her own mother's poorly damaged face.

Rita fought back the best she could, but in the end, Maria's legs was just too painful and strong for her neck to overcome.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" The blonde said with one final desperate croak.

It was finally there that she, Rita Loud, immediately blacked out. And it was enough for Maria to finally let her go, forcing Rita's entire face landing smackdab into the cold hard ground again. Despite the pain that Rita gave to her herself, Maria soon shook it off entirely and stood up on her own two high-heeled feet altogether, looking down at Rita's bare beaten-down body with one last smirk drawn into the nurse's face.

"Okay, I guess you suffered enough, you big baby. Heck, you know what, I think you're just a big baby like your daughter." Maria said to an unconscious Rita, adding salt to the wounds.

Rita couldn't reply from that snappy, yet savage comeback due to the fact she was unresponsive from that beating. Yes, Rita was thankful that she was still alive and beating, but the pain was so intense she couldn't even utter out a single word coming out of her from the unconscious state that she was in.

As the blonde remained defeated on the floor, Maria got right back up and redressed herself before she grabbed the phone from her pocket, "Okay, now to take care of things first…"

30 minutes later…

Lincoln Loud, who was still in a neckbrace and bandage-wrapped like always, began to roll his head around in agony. It was clear that he was still feeling the after effects of the injury that he had suffered from earlier in the day.

"Uggggh, no Lynn… please don't pass it… to me." The 11-year old said, still feeling dazed and tired.

He continued to be like this for a good hour until the Nurse barged right into Lincoln's door unexpectedly.

"Hurry, send her in here!" shouted Maria as she gestured the rest of the medical staff to come into Lincoln's room.

When they did however, they rolled in what seemed to be Lincoln's own mom Rita Loud, in a stretcher! This scene shocked Lincoln so much that his eyeballs literally came this close to popping out of him in unbelievable fashion! Lincoln would have screamed in this moment altogether, but due to his unfortunate head injury, he had no choice but to groan instead from this embarrassing moment.

"What do you want me to do with her?" One of the medics said right to the Nurse.

"Just lay her right on the bed." Maria insisted.

"Right!" The tall male medic nodded as the crew immediately muscled Rita up all the way to the bed, where they laid her body nice and comfortably without any problem.

And then they headed out of the door faster than they put her in the bed altogether, now leaving both Maria, Rita and Lincoln all alone in the same hospital room.

"Wha… what happened to my mom?" The 11-year old Lincoln said to the nurse.

"Well, apparently, your mom ended up suffering a huge fall as soon as she came downstairs." Maria said, lying deep down to Lincoln's face with feigned compassion, "She ended up breaking her neck and leg altogether, and not to mention the fact that she also suffered cuts, bruises and to top it all off, a concussion."

"Wow, that's even worser than mine." gulped Lincoln.

"Well, I should at least leave you and your mom alone so I can find out what time your mom's surgery will take place. Take care." Maria replied to him before she finally left the room.

"You too." Lincoln nodded back.

Right after the nurse took her exit entirely, Lincoln immediately heard uttering coming out from her mom himself, forcing him to barely turn his eyes towards her.

"Lincoln…" Rita said, sounding a little croaky.

"Mom…?" raised Lincoln's eyebrow, "Why in the heck do you sound like a second-hand smoker?"

"Broken neck. Don't ask why, son..." replied Rita, who was still feeling the excruciating effects of that beatdown.

"I won't, Mom." Lincoln shook his head.

After attempting to pull off a very deep breath (just barely), Rita replied with compassion, "Hey, son?"

"Yeah, mom?" asked Lincoln.

"I… I just want to take this time to say I'm sorry for all of this…" sighed Rita.

"Sorry for what?" Lincoln asked again.

"I'm sorry that your sisters are causing you this kind of pain that you're in." Rita sighed out, "It was all because I let them handle the things I thought they could take care by themselves. It was those kinds of conditions that landed you right in the hospital in the first place. And as a mother, I'm starting to feel like that I regret making that decision. You don't deserve to be in this hospital room right now. As a matter of fact, I think I should be in here instead. I had that 'fall' coming as a sign that I should be better."

"What are you saying?" Lincoln asked one more time before Rita came to a decision.

"What I'm saying Lincoln is that right now, I'm gonna start taking better charge of my daughters to make sure you're kept safe." She clearly replied, "I will make sure that nothing bad happens to you again, this I promise."

"You're not just saying that because I'm gonna get hurt again, right?" Lincoln asked once again, forcing a still-croaked Rita to sigh.

"No Lincoln, I really mean it this time." Rita answered with persuasion, "I do wanna make sure that you're safe from any harm by your sisters. I can't let them go unpunished long enough. Will you trust your mom? Please?"

It wasn't long until Lincoln saw Rita's arm reach out to him as a sign of trust. There was a part of him on the outside that couldn't trust her, but strangely, there was a part of him inside that told Lincoln that he could. This felt so confusing that this caused Lincoln to think twice.

"Just please… trust me on this." Rita said, getting through to Lincoln one more time.

Finally, after a minute of thinking and thought, Lincoln finally decided to go with the best choice that he could ever come up with:

By reaching out to Rita and shaking her hand.

"Yes, Mom. I'll trust you." Lincoln nodded painfully, trying to ignore the pain coming from his neck.

It was finally there that Rita had decided to make a change for this family and Lincoln's sisters combined. No longer was Rita gonna let her daughters take control of their own situations involving Lincoln being harmed anymore due to accidents. She was gonna make sure of that, otherwise if she broke that promise, then all hell would break loose. Luckily, she didn't plan to break that promise. And with the blonde mother taking charge of Lincoln's own sisters, it was gonna be quite a safe world for Lincoln.

Even Nurse Santiago could feel Rita's promise to Lincoln from the other room, thinking with such obscurity, "I hope to hell you keep your promise, Rita. Otherwise I'll do worse to you than you would ever imagine…"

Once she saw that moment conclude before her very eyes, Nurse Santiago immediately left the hallway altogether, possibly getting to work on nursing the next patient that came across from her.

 ** _Wow, I can't tell you how much was it a pain to finally finish this. Took me no less than a dreaded three weeks. But you know what, I do it for the sake of you catfight fans, so at least it was worth it to see something so fresh and clean like this._**

 ** _Anyway, read, review, leave some feedbacks if you want, and most importantly, there's one question I need to ask all of you:_**

 ** _Are you ALL IN or ALL OUT? (Heh, just wanted to say that just because I'm a wrestling fan.)_**


End file.
